


NEON BLAZE

by Ch30ng_S0lh33



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch30ng_S0lh33/pseuds/Ch30ng_S0lh33
Summary: Donghyuck doesn't know why Mark is his idiot boyfriend.Welcome to Seoyu City! --a gang-ran area where only the fastest racers rule the town. Hold on tight and fix your seatbelts, because tournament season throws the rush of a powerful ride through the roads.Lee Donghyuck is always cheering for his clumsy boyfriend Mark to compete in the races. The time finally comes where they're ready to get on the track, but when Mark mysteriously disappears, he leaves his race team in disarray. ---That includes his furious boyfriend.Can they race to the end? Or will their love fall short of the finish line?Look at the bikes that race in the night time!You won't get enough of the neon blaze.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 7





	1. My Boyfriend Is A Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> READ BEFORE CONTINUING
> 
> Hello! I'm Solhee. (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡
> 
> I actually reccommend that you read this on Wattpad, because it has video links and pictures, but I'll do my best to get that here.  
> On Wattpad I'm @CheongSolhee, and this story is in my NCT Collection book! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and leave a comment if you so like! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

The walls were closing in. 

Mark had expected to be kicked out, seeing as his sorry excuse for an aunt didn't care about a hair on his body aways. His dear parents were still trying to make ends meet back in Canada, and he couldn't find the strength to tell them that their only son had decided to drop college with only a two-year degree. 

As he stands in front of the sketchy apartment complex, he's contemplating on whether this is really a good idea. Sweat starts to accumulate on his hands as he squeezes them into fists and releases his grip in nervousness. 

How could you possibly tell your boyfriend that you're homeless now? 

Mark's still three feet deep in his dread as the dirty old door opens and he's met with a familiar face.

There he is. 

Cute, petite, and lovely little Donghyuck. Donghyuck's on the shorter end, making him seem adorably small in the sunny, oversized, fluffy cotton hoodie he wore. His black hair was curly and uncombed, adding to how utterly baby bear-like he was with his warm golden skin and wide sparkling eyes. Over the hoodie his favorite pastel pink apron, which appropriately, had a small teddy bear with a white tie sewn on it. Mark spots white shorts peeking out of the hoodie, consciously avoiding the wander of his eyes lower on the beautiful tanned skin of his boyfriend's finely proportioned legs. 

Donghyuck's head tilts to the side quizzically, innocent and child-like as those large sparkling eyes blink at Mark with an adorable pout on his cherry lips. Mark's heart thunders. 

"Minhyungie." 

Mark always melts at that. 

The way Donghyuck calls him by his name is so sweet, so soft. Donghyuck's warm words feel like a plush, pleasant blanket that's come right out of the drier. It envelops Mark in a way he can't describe. His eyes are trained on Donghyuck's short but thick eyelashes, batting at him in unknowingly the cutest way ever. It reminds Mark of the annoying but lovely kid Donghyuck was, and will forever be, like the baby fat still filling his chubby cheeks. 

"Minhyungie," Donghyuck calls again, making way for Mark to enter. "What are you doing here? I'm about to have dinner--" 

Mark steps inside and follows Donghyuck out of habit before he realizes what's actually at hand. He's dragging a large suitcase with him, filled with all the belongings he found too important or precious to sell in order to pay off his motorbike. It's quite noticable, and when Donghyuck turns around to talk to him, Mark starts to freeze up. 

"I made shrimp fried rice and kimchi-jjigae. You're just in time. Let me get you a bowl," Donghyuck smiles before waddling away in that cute teddy bear nature of his. 

Mark's pretty much a statue at this point. 

How is he going to tell Donghyuck and why isn't Donghyuck saying anything?

Is this some sort of last meal before Mark's death? 

There's a familiar hum he can hear. It's nonchalant and bright, one that resonates in Mark's heart. His fluffy boyfriend sets a bowl and a spoon on the table, tilting his soft head of hair in question again before there's some mental realization and Donghyuck hurries to fill a glass of water for Mark. There's such a domestic and warm air to his small boyfriend. 

Mark doesn't know how to say what he wants. 

"Minhyungie, you better sit down and eat fast!" Donghyuck chides with energy bouncing at the balls of his feet. "You know food doesn't taste good cold, and you know how I feel about my food going cold and uneaten!"

There's a cute little skip in Donghyuck's walk as his warm hands find a way to Mark's arm. The younger tugs at him, guiding him to the table as Mark let's his body follow. When Mark's seated, Donghyuck's prying the older's fingers off of the suitcase.

"You eat first," Donghyuck smiles. "Don't worry! I'll take this to my room and then we can both eat together!" 

Mark realizes what his boyfriend is doing a bit too late, as Donghyuck's already inside his room before the older even remembers he's supposed to speak. The kimchi-jjigae, warm and lovely, stares at him with comfort as Mark face palms himself for freezing up. 

He doesn't want to let Donghyuck down. 

All he can think about is how his adorable teddy bear will pout with worry once he finds out Mark's kicked out and basically jobless until there's some miracle place that would accept his two-year degree. 

"What did I say about cold food, mister?" Donghyuck nags once he returns. "Ah, are you leaving this for me? Whoa! I didn't expect for you to be the respectful kind and let your superiors eat first! You can call me hyung from now on~"

Mark gives him an incredulous look before he's laughing, clapping his hands in the manner Donghyuck absolutely adores. The tension fades away from Mark's head at the younger's words. Donghyuck's always been smart-mouthed with a flair for the theatrics if he's not being ever so sweet. The raven-haired hands Mark his chopsticks and asks him, again, to eat. 

"Minhyungie, you don't have to wait for me," Donghyuck says as he helps fill Mark's bowl with fried rice. "Now eat up! My bed's not free real estate, you know? I can always kick you off for being a jerk." 

Usually, Mark would complain and fire back about being his hyung. It was quite a normal type of banter for them. But at the mention of real estate and the price of Donghyuck's bed sent a pang of reality into Mark's heart. Donghyuck needed to pay for his house and everything. Mark felt responsible for Donghyuck now. 

He can't let Donghyuck work for the both of them alone. 

"I know I'm handsome," Donghyuck says as he chews. "But I'm about to get upset at the amount of times I need to tell you to eat." 

"Hyuck-ah," Mark begins, setting his spoon down. "U-Um, the thing is... I don't know how to say this. Oh man, uh..." 

Mark starts mumbling about something to himself in English, and Donghyuck simply continues to eat. By now, they're three years into their relationship. Donghyuck knows Mark's trying to find the words to say what he wants. 

"I, uh, about the suitcase--" 

"Move in with me," Donghyuck simply says. "I never liked your bitch of an aunt anyways. She's the kind of monster that opens chip bags from the wrong end!" 

Mark's speechless at his boyfriend's adorable swearing. Donghyuck spoons some of the kimchi-jjigae into a smaller bowl for Mark. The older doesn't know what to say next, but he goes straight into saying what's on his mind.

"I'll pay the bills." 

Donghyuck, who has a spoon of rice a centimeter away from his mouth, retracts his hand. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'll find a job here--or anywhere. I'll help you pay for the bills. I'll do my best," Mark says, licking his lips nervously. 

"Minhyungie, you and I both know finding a job here is hard," Donghyuck says gently. "You don't have to worry. I'm doing just fine working at the custom shop. Instead, why not make your hobby with the guys a full time--" 

"But I need to help you," Mark stubbornly says. "I need to help you pay for things. I can't just stay here as you pay for everything." 

Donghyuck doesn't like the sound of that. The younger himself knows that he can handle paying for Mark. He's been saving up. It'll be fine. He understands Mark. 

Donghyuck puts a hand up. 

"Stawph," Donghyuck says in his accented English. "Eat first. Talk later." 

Mark looks like he's about to protest, but one stern look from Donghyuck, and he knows better than to continue. The older picks up the spoon and begins to eat. Donghyuck smiles slightly at this, pretending not to look overly happy when Mark's face lights up at his food. 

Donghyuck's food is warm like his teddy bear cuddles. 

Mark likes Donghyuck's cooking the best. Not many things beat it, but Mark doesn't mention it because all that would earn him is a smug look with a side of an inflated ego. It's not all that bad. In fact, Donghyuck's confidence is one of the main reasons Mark is drawn to him. It's just that Donghyuck gets slightly annoying when that happens. Mark still finds it a headache, but he's learned to love that part of his boyfriend too. 

The meal finishes with clean bowls and a team effort on the dishes. Donghyuck argues that it was more his effort though, as Mark is 'extremely clumsy', so each bowl that goes into his hands gives the younger a heart attack. Mark insists that Donghyuck's exaggerating, and the younger just elbows him. 

They decide to watch a movie next.

They're sitting on the floor, cuddled up with blankets while some Studio Ghibli plays. While they get comfy, Mark tries to bring the issue up again. He wants Donghyuck to let him help. Anything otherwise didn't feel right. 

"I'll look for an openings around the motor shops--" 

"You and I both know they're gang territory," Donghyuck says lazily, nuzzling into Mark's neck. "You're telling me you wanna join? What about the other guys?" 

"Hyuck-ah," Mark says, running a hand through the younger's hair. "I just want to take care of you. Please let me do this." 

"I know, Minhyungie," Donghyuck snuggles closer. "I know. But why don't you try racing with the guys first? For now at least, I know there's no openings in the motor shops. If there was, there would be a lot of people there scrambling for a chance."

Donghyuck's right. 

Things got around fast in the underground of Seoyu City. 

Not only did the biggest gangs get around faster than royalty, but they were pretty much treated as such and beyond. See, in Seoyu City fashion, if you raced fast, things about you got around fast. Everyone in Seoyu City races, and consequently, most motor shops in the area were owned by the big gangs with fast riders. If there was an open job at a motor place, the whole population of Seoyu City would know about it, and the whole population would show up to compete for it. 

"I can ask the EXO hyungs," Mark pitches. 

"Can't. They're off this season in Seoul to help Chen settle with his family," Donghyuck says. "Baekhyun-hyung and Chanyeol-hyung will be here for the races, but the motor shop is closed otherwise. Suho-hyung told me where the spare keys were this morning." 

"Okay, well maybe that new shop--" 

Donghyuck shakes his head. 

"You mean Miroh? They've got a full shop, Minhyungie. I heard they're not accepting anyone until they win the races." 

"They're competing this year?" Mark asks. 

"Yeah. Looks like their boss finally gave the okay. They did say they would like another racer to have handy though," Donghyuck suggests. "But maybe that's something you should discuss with the guys first." 

It's not that Mark didn't like competing. He loved to race. He dropped college because he found learning about bike mechanics more interesting instead. But racing wouldn't give them a stable income. Mark could just imagine the thousands he would have to spend to get his bike modified and such. If racing didn't go well, it wouldn't pay back that money. 

Seoyu City is known for that. 

Only those with medals get the cash. If you're left in dust, you're left with no cash too. Even then, only the first place winner would get enough to spare after paying the bills. If you think you're good enough for first place, everyone else does too. Mark knows well that the big gangs had scary, speedy riders. First place for 'blank riders' like him was a slim miracle to win. 

"I need to find a job anyways," Mark keeps insisting. "Racing can't pay for everything." 

"But I'm telling you, you don't have to pay for everything," Donghyuck hugs Mark close, doe eyes looking right into his. "You have me. I'll support you. I know you love racing, Minhyungie. Give it a try. You and the guys have been practicing for such a long time now. I'm sure you guys will win!" 

"But what about you..?" Mark defends. "Entering the races costs money, Hyuck-ah. I can't be guaranteed to win. We won't be able to pay things back if I lose."

"But you won't." 

Donghyuck smiles, eyes curved into childish, half-sun shapes. When Donghyuck says Mark won't lose, it's like a fact. The pure truth. He says it with so much faith and certainty, it makes Mark believe he could. 

"I--" 

Before Mark could say anything more, a loud ringtone interrupted their talk. 

It came from the table in the kitchen. Donghyuck quickly stood up to pick it up, leaving Mark feeling a bit cold in the blanket without his warmth. When he returned, the phone was to his ear, surprise in his voice. 

"Minhyungie, it's for you," Donghyuck hands the phone over. "It's one of your guys... Renjun was it?" 

Mark quickly takes the phone from him. It's an old flip phone that looks pretty used. Donghyuck can't afford a nicer one, but he doesn't mind much as he's too busy working to have time for the latest versions anyways. 

"Renjun?" Mark says into the phone. "What's up?" 

It's odd for Renjun to call this late. In fact, it's odd for Renjun to call at all. Most of the time when he does, there's always something ill coming from that fiery mouth of his. 

"What's up!? Are you kidding me, hyung? I don't know where the fuck you buried your own phone, but you need to get down here fast! Hyunjin's dropping us for another gang!" 

Donghyuck gasps as Mark immediately stands up. 

"He's what?" 

\---

Mark's outside getting ready to hop on his good old 2008 Yamaha, when Donghyuck runs out. 

"Wait! Let me go with you. It's been forever since I've seen the guys!" Donghyuck says.

"I'm sorry, Hyuck-ah," Mark sighs. "I don't think it's a good time." 

In their relationship language, what Mark just said was: 'Shit's not gonna be pretty. You may wanna stay home in case we need back up.'

Donghyuck pouts a little at this, though his worry is most predominant on his face. He knew if he begged a little more, Mark would cave in. Mark would say yes. But for some reason, he felt the need to stay back. Something told him that things would be okay. Mark was going to be there. He just knew it.

"Okay." 

"I'll be back soon," Mark runs his fingers through Donghyuck's curly hair. "Don't worry about it." 

"You can't even wash dishes," Donghyuck teases. "I'm worried about the people you're touching with those clumsy hands of yours." 

Mark laughs as he leans in to place a peck on Donghyuck's lips. It's warm, comfortable, and filled with feeling. Feelings of a couple's sunny years together. Donghyuck never gets tired of Mark's clumsily bold but gentle kisses. 

"I'll do my best to behave," Mark jokes. 

"You better watch those hands, sir," Donghyuck hands Mark his helmet. "And hurry back, okay? Or else I'll really kick you off the mattress." 

"Ah, aren't you too heartless?" Mark rolls his eyes and smiles as he gets on his bike. 

The engine starts, and Mark sets his feet on both sides of the bike to steady it as he puts on his helmet. He's got a good fifteen minute ride ahead of him, and he's got to make it back home to Donghyuck soon.

The fluffy sleeves of a cuddly sweater wrap around Mark's torso as he secures the helmet in place. Donghyuck's squeezing him tight like a greedy toddler before letting go. Mark misses his warmth already. 

He gives the younger a small wave before setting off, smoke hot out of the exhaust pipe. When he looks back into the rear view mirrors, he can see Donghyuck waving him off under the street lights. Mark's cuddly teddy bear then gives a yell to his back. 

Donghyuck knows Mark can't hear him, but they both know the oh-so-dear phrases that come next from their mouths. 

"Watch the road!" Mark can see Donghyuck mouth.

Mark gives a slight smile and looks back to the front. The next words come from him like clockwork.

"It always goes back to you."

\---

Lee Donghyuck considers himself living the dream, even if people would argue it's not too glamorous. 

With Mark off to meet with his guys, Donghyuck is left alone. The tanned boy first goes to his room, where he starts to unpack Mark's things. He was honestly glad Mark was there, as it was hard to keep Mark from overworking. The older is stupid, Donghyuck thinks. What sensible person tires themselves for the most trivial things? Well, Mark isn't exactly sensible, so Donghyuck can see why his dorky boyfriend is the way he is. 

He's still stupid though. 

Donghyuck's not surprised when he finds Mark's packed his clothes in the suitcase like he had one minute to do so. It looked like some sort of crazy zoo and hurricane got zipped up in the thing. He puts the clothes worthy of washing in the laundry basket before hanging and folding the rest. What's left in the suitcase are random things that Donghyuck doesn't really know what to do with. Things a watering can, a mishaped wrench, and random small boxes Donghyuck guesses to be for figurines. 

He decides that he'll discuss with Mark what to do with them next morning. 

Donghyuck then changes into his pajamas. They're old. A few cute patches are sewn on over holes and there's handy needle work all over. As much as Donghyuck has saved, he doesn't spend much. Soon, he'll have enough to help Mark buy a new bike! He doesn't mind that his shoes are old and ripped. He doesn't mind that he has to make due with cheap blankets instead of heating. He doesn't mind that he has to ride the crowded buses to work everyday. 

He just saves every penny and every dollar the best he can. 

Now that he thinks of it, he's pretty stupid too. 

What kind of sensible person goes insanely frugal for something that's not even going to be theirs? 

Donghyuck concludes that he and Mark are both non-sensible. 

They're just two stupid idiots, and apparently they're in love. 

Donghyuck decides that he'll make some gimbap for his dork before heading to bed. In the kitchen, he starts preparing Mark's snack when his phone starts ringing again.

"I'm getting lots of calls today," Donghyuck murmurs, trying to figure out how he's going to answer with his hands tied. 

He quickly decides to turn the stove on low before he grabs the phone and answers. The tanned boy is frying some spam and it's the last one, so he's trying not to ruin it. 

"Yes?" Donghyuck carefully watches the pan. 

"Donghyuck? I dunno what the hell you did in the last custom, but there's a customer saying they wanna meet you tomorrow."

Donghyuck furrows his brows as he hears this. 

It's his manager, Seulgi-noona. 

"What? But I swear I followed the custom's orders. It was a really pretty fairing, Noona. Shining and everything," Donghyuck sighs. "What else did they say?" 

"It's not a complaint, Donghyuck," Seulgi says. "I don't know what you did, but they were so happy they wanted to schedule an appointment with you. Maybe they want another custom. I don't know. Anyways, I scheduled the meeting for noon tomorrow. I thought I'd call to let you know." 

Donghyuck's never had this happen before, but he supposes more work couldn't be that bad. 

"Alright Noona. Sounds okay to me. Did you need anything else?" 

"Nope. Just that."

"Awww. I thought I'd give you some love. Stay longer, aye?" 

"Ew. Watch it or you'll see a pink slip next morning." 

"Okay. Love you too, Noona. Bye-bye!" 

Donghyuck can hear Seulgi gag before she hangs up. He giggles and puts the phone down. He turns the stove off and takes the spam off the heat. The teddy bear boy happily digs out some laver and preps some rice next. 

Donghyuck's been working at The Velvet for around two years now. It's a fairly popular bike customs shop that he luckily landed a job in by chance. He had always wanted to see his art on the pretty bikes that were the lifeblood of Seoyu City. His dream cam true when the ladies of The Velvet took him in for a part-time job. They saw his doodles on random notepads in the shop and the rest was history.

When Donghyuck finishes the gimbap, he sets it on the table, covered for Mark. 

He goes to bed a little excited. Half of him says it's about being close to affording Mark's new bike. The other half quietly whispers that it's the small comfort that Mark would join him under the covers for him to cuddle soon. 

\---

Seoyu City is pretty. 

It's all a continuous tunnel of neon as Mark rides through. He speeds through, the cool wind hitting his body. The lights and neon signs illuminated the roads. People are bustling in and out of bars or stumbling to enter karaoke. Mark keeps on riding until he makes it to a quieter part of the city. There are less lights and less people. 

He looks for a certain neon sign. One in big red neon letters that spell 'Qian's Bowl'. When he does, the motorcycle slows down to an eventual stop. He parks just in front of the small, but bright restaurant. There's a jingle above him as he enters.

"Ah Mark~!" 

There's a familiar Chinese man at the counter. He's wearing a light blue blouse with a white apron. The man happens to be wiping the counter with a damp towel as he comes in. 

"Are you hungry? I haven't seen you in a while," the man smiles warmly, accented Korean pleasantly welcoming. 

"I ate with Hyuck earlier, but thanks Kun-hyung," Mark shakes his head. "Are Renjun and the rest here?" 

Kun gestures to a door behind him. It goes to the back parking lot next to a large abandoned storage warehouse. It's where Mark and their small gang hang out. 

"They arrived a while ago," Kun says worriedly. "Is everything alright?" 

"Ah," Mark says, scratching his head. "I don't know. I guess I'll check on them now. Thanks a lot, hyung." 

"Come back through for some dumplings when you leave, Mark!" Kun calls after him when he goes to the back door.

"Okay! I will!" 

Mark hurries out the door and runs when his feet hit the pavement of the parking lot. In front of him is a large metal warehouse, and the hanger is open. Inside there are a bunch of motorcycles Mark can name the owners of and the owners themselves. The lights are on inside, fully displaying the scene at hand. 

"The hell Hyunjin?! Who the fuck would do this to anyone a fucking week before the tournament?!" Renjun angrily yells. 

"I'm sorry Renjun! I really am! It's just that they need me and--" Hyunjin puts his hands up, trying to explain. "I didn't plan this either! One of their racers suddenly decided they didn't want to compete so I need to fill in for them now!" 

Counting Mark, there are seven people in the warehouse. No one's aware Mark's arrived yet. Four of the guys are focused on the exchange between Hyunjin and Renjun. Mark, however, focuses on piecing together what he's missed. 

"Are you fucking crazy?! You're with us! How could you just--you know--leave so easily?!" Renjun continues frustratedly. "We need you here. What if one of us gets injured? We can't compete without you." 

"But if I don't go to them, no one in Stray Kids can compete..." Hyunjin says sadly. "And I have to help." 

"Why?!" Renjun's face scrunches in distaste. "What's so important to you that you would drop the team you trained and suffered with for a year?" 

"U-Um... Hi..." 

Mark and the rest of them look over to see a figure emerge from behind Hyunjin. It's a guy as tall as Hyunjin. He looks rather shy, as stands behind Hyunjin obscuring most of his body. There's a blue beret on his head and he looks like one of those goody two shoes from Seoul. 

"This is Seungmin," Hyunjin gestures to the guy behind him. "He's from Miroh." 

Renjun frowns. 

"You're actually a racer?" He spits. 

"Y-Yeah. Um. I'm a member of Stray Kids..." Seungmin puts out awkwardly. 

"He's my boyfriend," Hyunjin confidently says. "I've kept it on the low for a while, but we've been going out. Seungmin wants to race in the tournaments too. I've got to help his gang race." 

Renjun is wordless at this. The raven-haired Chinese is more than mildly frustrated. Mark can see his fists clenched together. He has somewhat of a grasp on the situation now. He taps the shoulder of one of his team members. It's a nice guy named Daejin. 

"Hey man, could I borrow your phone?" Mark asks. 

"Mark-hyung?" Daejin turns around, startled. "When did you get here?" 

"Just now," Mark says as Daejin hands him his phone. 

"What happened to your phone? Renjun-hyung called you a lot but you didn't answer--" 

"My aunt decided to chuck it out a window," Mark says matter-of-factly. 

He dials a number and waits patiently for the person to pick up.

"Hey Jaemin? I hate to tell you, but I think you may need to make hot pot again," Mark sighs when the line picks up. "This is gonna be a long one." 

"....hyung, it's 12 AM."


	2. Ninjas In A Daylight Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's chaos at a market in Seoyu City. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the dynamics of Markhyuck and their friends start to develop. 
> 
> Just another typical day like any other-- one filled with a cozy messiness.

"---and I fucking hate this."

"Here, have some fishcakes, Renjunnie." 

"Thanks," Renjun pauses. "---but no thanks. I still hate this." 

Donghyuck didn't expect to have so many visitors at 1AM. Well, it is a given since Mark's phone had magically gone MIA. There wasn't much he could do other than go with everything when he awoke to Mark coming through the door with his friends. 

"Hyunjin can go. There's nothing we can really do," Mark says, handing Renjun a bowl. "Everyone deserves a chance to compete."

"We won't win the races at this point," Renjun grumbles. 

"Renjunnie, have some dumplings," Donghyuck gives the guy more food. 

"--ah, thanks," Renjun pauses again. "But I still don't think we'll make it past the prelims with the team we have now." 

"Have some more faith, Renjun," Mark says, not at all pleased with his words. "The others practiced hard with us for this one." 

Renjun rolls his eyes. 

"They're novices, Mark-hyung. Most of them didn't even know the CC on their bike. We can't possibly-- mmppfhhg!" 

A pair of chopsticks had stuffed Renjun's mouth full of dumplings before he could react. The Chinese nearly choked, pounding his chest with a fist. 

"Now now, Renjunnie," Donghyuck says dangerously, though his face is completely rainbows and bunnies. "I do understand why you're not happy, but would you do me a favor and eat, please? Not to be this way, but you are in my house. We do not tolerate cold food here." 

Renjun swallows the food down before giving Donghyuck an incredulous look. 

"I almost died, God fucking dammit!" Renjun spits. "And don't call me Renjunnie! No one said you could call me that!" 

"Hey now," Donghyuck twirls his deadly chopsticks. "You should watch yourself. There's lots of fishcakes left for me to stick in your mouth."

"Hah! Mark, your boyfriend is unbelievable. I thought you said he was a sweetheart," Renjun crosses his arms. 

"You said what, mister?" Donghyuck's sharp glare on Renjun turns to a soft puppy-eyed beam on Mark. "Aww! So you do realize how angelic I already am!" 

Mark face palms. 

There's Donghyuck's ever so annoying but endearing ego. 

Donghyuck's only heard about Renjun. Mark says Renjun's the ill-tempered, quick-mouthed, but passionate guy of the team. The tanned boy didn't expect such an intimidating character to come in the form of a thin guy who was shorter than him. In fact, nothing about Renjun's appearance was remotely intimidating at all. The Chinese was brown-haired, pretty, and dainty looking. Donghyuck's rather pleased with meeting the guy in person.

Something says to him that they'll be good friends. 

"Please help clear the table, everyone." 

The three move around some of the dishes on the table as the fourth and final person in the small apartment comes from the kitchen. He's a tall, tired-looking guy in pajamas. There's a wonderfully scrumptious smell coming from the pot he sets down. 

"Jaeminnie, have a seat," Donghyuck gestures to the chair next to him. 

"Mmmhh... Huh? Oh. Thanks..." 

Jaemin's a yawing, dark-eyed, zombie mess. His hair is platinum blonde, though he'll admit he's got some blue streaks in it here and there from helping at the daycare center. He's looking a bit sickly, but that's how a lot of people who sleep deep would look when woken at 12AM. Donghyuck wonders how he managed to make it here without falling asleep in his car. 

"Have some hotpot, Renjun," Mark hands Renjun a pair of chopsticks. "And stop complaining about loosing Hyunjin. It's not like it was easy for him to just drop us too, you know?" 

Renjun takes the chopsticks. 

"I bet it was." 

Donghyuck turns to look at him. 

"What? What do you mean?" Mark frowns.

"Did you see how he looked at Seungmin?" Renjun bitterly says as he looks down. "He didn't even look sorry once. All he was thinking about was Seungmin. I get that his boyfriend is cute, but it pisses me off in some way." 

Renjun's nails sink into his palms as he clenches his fists.

"It's fucking nauseating when people do that." 

Mark's about to open his mouth again, but Donghyuck shoots him down with a look that says no. He shuts his mouth defeatedly, stuffing his mouth with a slice of beef. 

Donghyuck picks up one of the dumplings Mark's brought home. It's perfectly seared at the bottom, and he can imagine the juicy, tangy taste of the pork and ginger inside. He swirls the dumpling around in the spicy part of the hot pot before placing it in Renjun's bowl. 

"I don't know why you're such a sour-mouthed bitch," Donghyuck says, effectively shocking everyone at the table. "But I don't like sour food. If you don't wanna eat it for your sake, please eat it for mine." 

"I don't have to do anything for you," Renjun mutters. 

"Sure. But I think it's best you respect that your friend came up here at 1AM to make you this deviously lavish comfort food. Can you really still be a bitch when your friend looks like that?" Donghyuck gestures to Jaemin, who isn't listening at all, but half-way asleep sitting in place. 

Renjun stares at Jaemin's face for a moment.

Donghyuck bets he'll give in. 

"I'll eat well~" Renjun says begrudgingly, politely starting to eat. 

Ah, there it is. 

That softer, prettier face that Donghyuck starts to like on Renjun's face. He's not looking so bitter or tense. Just earnest with lovely eyes sparkling in delight. 

Donghyuck decides he likes Renjun. 

"Oi oi oi! I'm hyung! I'm your hyung--ah! YAH! DON'T DO THAT!" 

The tanned boy laughs in joy as Renjun effectively steals all the largest fishcakes from Mark. The Chinese is speedy with his chopstick skills, slapping Mark's away with precision. Donghyuck notices that Renjun has one of everything in his bowl at all times during the meal.

Donghyuck also notices that all of the hot pot side dishes are apparently Renjun's favorite, and they took hours to prepare. 

He questions how Jaemin made all of this without a complaint in the world. 

It's not time for an answer though. 

Jaemin's sound asleep at the table, after all.

\---

There's a place in Seoyu City not a lot of people know of. 

It's far to the east side of town, where there are less clubs and pubs, but more skyscrapers and stores. But this place isn't anything busy like you would think. It's quiet. Small. Hidden. 

When Jaemin wakes up on the floor of Donghyuck's apartment in the early morning, he doesn't question why he's there. The only thing he thinks is of where Renjun is. 

When Renjun's nowhere to be found, he assumes Renjun's gone to that place. That one they know so well. 

Jaemin dutifully washes the dishes from the night before. He makes some rolled omelette for the couple in thanks before loading the hot pot gear into his car. Mark and Donghyuck still aren't awake when he leaves. 

It about a thirty minute ride to make it to the hidden area. 

It's an old abandoned building, squished in between two taller skyscrapers. He parks just next to it. In front of him, the blonde recognizes Renjun's old 2011 Suzuki motorbike, a helmet hanging from a handle bar. 

He looks up at the top of the building. There's no one up on top as far as he can see, but that doesn't mean Renjun's not there. 

Jaemin runs up the fire escape stairs. He's still tired, but he's not one to give up when Renjun needs him now. Finally, he ascends seven floors when the stairs finally stop. Heavy breaths suck the cold morning air into his chest. It's a bit chilly in his pajamas, but he doesn't mind. 

The blonde's eyes quickly scan around. 

The rooftop of the abandoned building is a place no one really knows about. From the front, the building looks deserted, but on top, the floor is swept clean and many large wooden boxes are all over. There are some pots too. 

It's a rooftop garden. 

Jaemin passes the lettuce section, turns around some potted flowers, and squeezes by the hanging tomato vines as he spots a familiar brown head of hair by the guard rails. The small figure is balled up. Thin legs are pressed to the brown-haired's chest. His face is nowhere to be seen, but Jaemin knows who it is. 

The blonde lays his hands on the old guard rail, breathing the fresh air and watching the city wake up below. Next to him, the small human ball doesn't stir. 

Jaemin looks to the sky. 

"You'll miss the sunrise like that, you know..?" He says.

"I don't care..."

It's muffled, but Jaemin can hear Renjun's tiny voice. 

"You do." 

"Shut up." 

"You do because you're here."

"I don't, so shut up, okay?!" Renjun stands up, annoyed. "---a-ah!" 

There's something special about the way Jaemin hugs people. When his strong arms envelope you, it's like nothing else matters in the world. He molds himself so perfectly into you like he was meant for nothing else but to be there. His chest warmly lays against Renjun's. His head finds a comfortable place to nestle in Renjun's neck. His feet close in so that there's lesser and lesser space between the both of them. 

Renjun doesn't know how to react. 

He's frozen.

His body does nothing, but right now his mind is running at miles and miles per hour. There's no way Jaemin doesn't feel the quick bouncing of his heart in his chest. Renjun feels his face heat up, almost as if he had sat too close to a campfire. 

But Jaemin's heart is calm. The beats match his steady breath. Renjun doesn't know how long they stand there for until they're synchronised, breathing and hearts beating one in the same. 

"...it's so obvious that you miss him, you know?" Jaemin softly whispers. 

"I don't..." 

"Mmm...but it is..." Jaemin hums, low voice sending vibrations into Renjun's body. "You can say it, you know..?"

"What..?" 

"That you don't like it." 

"I don't know what you mean." 

Jaemin gets in close to his ear, his breath tickling Renjun. Goosebumps start to rise on the shorter's skin. His knees soften, and he's forced to cling onto Jaemin's clothing with his hands. Renjun doesn't want to give in. He can't. 

It's not fair...

It's not...

"I know you get jealous, Renjun..." Jaemin quietly says, deep voice sending shivers down the smaller's spine. "You don't like it." 

"I'm not. I don't understand what you're saying." 

"You don't like that Hyunjin's leaving." 

"Well that's obvious. He just up and left us, the fucker! I can't--"

"But you don't mind that he's gonna leave?" One of Jaemin's large hands goes to rest on the back of Renjun's neck. "Think about it. Why would someone like you get mad when him leaving has nothing to do with stopping you..?" 

"I don't know. Stop it, Jaemin." 

"Why would you get mad so easily when you knew he was leaving soon?"

"Stop. Let me go--" 

"You're jealous Hyunjin would leave for him, Renjun." 

Renjun stops breathing. 

Jaemin doesn't stop saying what he does. 

"You're jealous that they're together through everything, aren't you?" 

"Let go of me." 

"You want what they have." 

"Let go." 

"No, you miss what they have." 

"Shut up." 

"You miss being close to him." 

"Shut up!" 

"You--"

Renjun tries to shove Jaemin away. He harshly pushes the taller. There's no use though. His thin arms and dainty hands don't stand a chance against his study body. Renjun's face is hot for a different reason now. It's searing, especially in his eyes. 

It's not true. 

Jaemin's lying. 

That isn't it. 

It's..

"I don't miss him. I don't. I'm not jealous. I'm just really fucking pissed off. Don't act like you know me, you shithead." 

Jaemin slightly smiles at that. 

"At least you'll admit it a little bit." 

"Oh fuck off." 

"Renjun..."

Renjun looks to the sky. The sun's starting to rise. The morning's beautiful pinks have begun to shine.

The smaller doesn't want to say it. He doesn't want to admit he cares again. He's Huang Renjun. A fierce rider. He races for no one but himself. 

Jaemin can understand Renjun too.

Perhaps, even deeper than Renjun himself. 

"You keep on lying..." Jaemin hugs him tighter. 

Renjun can't say anything. Everything starts to hurt now. But he doesn't let it. He can't. He won't. He can do it. He's fine. He's fine...

Jaemin holds his precious person like he's sheilding a delicate flower. One whose petals would fly away if the wind blew too hard. Yet this flower is funny. It refuses to be held.

"...you're crying, you know?"

\---

"Jaemin made an omelette," Donghyuck says as Mark walks into the kitchen.

Mark yawns, messy black hair pushed up into a bird's nest. Donghyuck turns around, giggling at his boyfriend's cute morning look. Mark yawns like a baby lion. Like Simba from The Lion King. Donghyuck bounds over to him with a bounce in his bubbly toes. The tanned tries to flatten down Mark's horrid hair with a laugh. His earns him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, which he eagerly accepts. 

"I made some gimbap, but we unexpectedly had hot pot last night," Donghyuck takes out the snack. "I didn't ask, but what exactly happened?" 

"Renjun got jealous of Hyunjin and Seungmin..." Mark opens the fridge and digs out watermelon juice. "He was upset about the team racing too, but that doesn't matter as much now."

"Seungmin...?" Donghyuck stops. "...oh! A guy from Miroh?" 

"Yeah," Mark pours is juice in a cup, rubbing his eyes. 

"Huh. I guess that's why they needed another rider. I guess Hyunjin beat everyone to it. Say, why was Renjun jealous of them? Was he into Hyunjin or something?"

"Ah. Nope. Totally not..." 

"Huh. Well they left early so I can't ask now. Tell him to come again some time. I'd like to know him better now." 

"Sure, Hyuck-ah. Sure..."

"Oh, and Minhyungie...?" 

"....mmmh yes?" 

"How long are you gonna overfill that cup?" 

"Huh... --oh shit!" 

\---

There's a pretty, shiny new bike on the road in town. It's sleek and smooth. A beauty many would say. The wheels are perfect and there's not a scratch on the front fender. 

The bike enthusiasts give looks of envy as it cruises it's way through town. No one knows who the driver is, but everyone knows whoever they are, they're big news for the town. The bike turns through the main roads and makes some changes to ride on smaller paths. It's going towards the busiest place on Seoyu City mornings--- Seodam Central Market. 

Jaws drop as the bike goes by. 

The rider smiles.

Why not? He's excited too. It's his first time taking his new bike out for a drive. Anyone would be happy to get their hands on the newest Kawasaki Ninja H2. It's got the latest modifications and a pretty sick paint job too. It's hard to miss a spectacular bright purple and black bike. Not many riders go for that. 

The road eventually becomes crowded as he hears the bustling market. He slows, hitting the brakes as he searches for a place to park. The lots seemed to be filled up, so he'll have to get a spot on the street. 

There's all kinds of things everywhere. 

The rider is stunned by the variety jammed into one place. The market fills many streets' worth of building fronts as well as a large grass area in the center. There's nothing you can't find here. Fruits from Asia, or maybe custom clothes from Europe. There's organic dog treats and even a stand for massaging toes. Of course, there are also countless stands filled with motorcycle parts. There are some pretty amazing fairings on display and the painted rims look nice too. 

But that's not what he's searching for. 

"Waah!" 

Starry-eyed, the rider squeezes into a parking spot and pulls his helmet off. He's got a big wide smile and a loud, happy laugh to match! By the time his helmet is off, people aren't only staring at his new pretty bike, but his pretty green hair too. 

He doesn't notice, though. 

The guy just radiates happy vibes and an air of the young. He doesn't realize it, but he's nothing short of an angel. When he sits for a while, kickstand down to hold his bike, the sun beams brighter and the world seems more colorful. Of course, it probably is with his cabbage hair. 

There's such joy in his eyes and his pinkish rosy cheeks. His childish eyes wander from stand to stand in wonder, letting the busy air sink in. The market seemed to be a lot more fun than he'd expected. It's a lot less organized than the ones back in Seoul. In fact, it's more reminiscent of the crazy night markets in Shanghai, but during the day! 

"Whoaaa! This place isn't too bad!" He excitedly exclaims to no one in particular.

Unbeknownst to him, there's quite the commotion coming from down the street. 

"Ahh~? Hey Jihu! Isn't this the little shit who crashed into your bike the other day?" 

Clutching his paper bag of apples tight, a tall lanky boy hurriedly hurries away. He's trying to run into the market crowd. He needs to loose them.

"Yeah! That's the guy! The delivery boy who wrecked the fender on my bike! Get him!" 

"Hey mousey mousey mousey! Awweh! Look guys! The little mouse is scurrying away!" 

The boy gives a small, scared squeak. They're not wrong. He definitely feels like a mouse; a small prey trying to get away from a large pact of wild cats. He best make it into the market quick! 

It's just not his day though. Man, he didn't mean to run that guy's motorbike over that one time. He was in a hurry on the job and it was just a small scratch. He would've been more cautious if he knew the guy was a gang leader like this. As long as the lanky boy's limbs are, they can't do much to save him from his own clumsiness. When he looks back to the front to see if he's closing in on the market, he slips. 

Thudding to the ground with a horrible tumble, the apples from his bag go flying. The fruit smash into the rough pavement of the road, for sure bruising like his knees. The boy sucks in a breath through his teeth, red starting to seep through his ripped jeans. When he looks back, he sees the angry gang hopping on their motorbikes. They're coming his way, and fast! 

Picking himself up, he tries to quickly gather the fallen apples and starts to run again. He dodges people and slower cars while he's at it. The market isn't too far away now. He can see it! If only he could make it to the large grass area, then he'd be safe. But first, he needs to make it to the end of the street. 

The black haired boy looks back now and then like he's in a horror film. In fact, he wishes he were in one because it wouldn't be real. If he was in a horror movie, the loud roaring engines of a whole pack of speeding motorcycles approaching wouldn't fill him with the sensation of claws grabbing at his insides. 

The boy's so caught up, he doesn't see the car coming in front of him. 

He lets out a pretty unmanly squeak as the car honks loudly. The driver lets out a string of swears as Jisung realizes he's right in the way. Panicking, Jisung freezes. The car's coming so close. He can see the face of the driver yelling in fear. Behind him, the motorcycles keep on getting closer...

"You can't run, Mouse Boy!" 

He snaps back into his body when he realizes the gang is really close now. The car's just a few feet away! Think! Common, think! 

The bag of apples feel heavier than they ever did before. Gauging his options, the boy keeps standing until the car is about to hit his legs. Then, in some god forbid awkward motion, his body suddenly jerks into action on its own. 

The boy lets out a shaky scream as he puts his left hand on the head of the car and leaps onto it. The driver screams in horror as the boy runs quickly on top of the car and leaps off the back, nearly landing on his knees. Some apples fall to the ground, but he doesn't have time to salvage them now as the bike gang is right on his metaphorical mouse tail. 

His knees still hurt, red seeping deeper into his light blue jeans. The panic isn't gone from his chest yet, ragged quick breaths still cramming air into his lungs. There's another honk, and he knows another car is coming again. He gathers himself again and starts doing what he really doesn't want to go on with---running.

The raven-haired boy sprints off, dodging trucks and walking market vendors. He can hear the loud taunting of the bike gang, probably trying to dodge the traffic behind him. The market's main area is just ahead, and there's no way they'll catch him there. 

Fear pumps the blood through his racing heart, propelling him forward to the end of the street. But it's just his luck that when he looks behind again, the gang is still gaining on him. There's a subtle gleam coming from them too. It takes him a second before he realizes it's metal. They're swinging metal bats! 

With a new nightmarish realization, he nearly trips again. This time, half the bag of apples decides to fall to their demise. Letting out a whimper, he stops and starts picking them up. He can't lose this many apples. He's on the job right now. The apples need to get delivered, and since this is his only job today, he's not getting paid if they don't get where they need to go. 

Bad choice.

The revving of many engines fill the air, as the boy looks up to find the gang approaching fast. This time, there's no traffic blocking. He can make out each and every single rider, metal bats waving in the air to keep people out of the way. 

The boy gulps. 

He freezes again. 

Is this is fate? 

Then, he hears a new noise. 

It's another engine.   
But it's not the same. 

The engines of the gang sound a bit rusty, rough, and gritty. They roar with a fierce bite. 

The new engine, however, sounds smooth, loud, and powerful. The engine revs with a clean sound, like an energized shout to a clear sky. 

And he's stunned. 

Out of nowhere, a sparkling purple bike slides in, cutting right in between the boy and his pursuers. The purple ride glides down the road like a speed skater on ice, leaving the gang in the dust.

The beautiful bike stops right by the lanky boy, it's rider hidden by a bright purple helmet. The rider is all decked out in a black leather jacket and some wicked motorbike boots. The boy is shocked. So much so, he can barely muster a squeak when the rider yanks him with one arm and pulls him to the back of the bike. 

"Get on!" 

"H-Huh..?!" 

"Get! On!" 

The lanky boy lets out a very unmanly squeak again as he tries to get on the bike. The gang is right behind them. Before he can properly balance himself, the rider steps on the gas. The boy in the back screams, not sure what to do since the bike isn't meant for two people. 

"Hold onto me!" The rider yells, startling the boy behind him as they make a sharp turn down a new street packed with market stalls. 

"A-what, a whaattt?!" The boy screams, nearly thrown off the bike as the bag of apples almost go flying. 

"I said hold onto me!" 

The boy scrambles to comprehend what the rider is saying before he obeys, hands going to hold the rider's shoulders with the bag of apples in between. Strangely, it occurs to him that the rider's shoulders are rather... narrow. 

"My waist, you idiot! Hold my waist!" 

The boy freaks out once again before doing what the rider says. The breeze flows through his dark hair before he ducks down to cling onto the rider for dear life. This is when it also strangely occurs to him that the rider's waist is also... narrow. 

"Trust me."

"What?!" The boy yells. 

"I said trust me!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" 

The motorcycle jerks to the right, turning at an unorthodox angle. The rider shifts his body to balance in a controlled manner. The boy follows suit, squeezing the life out of the person in front of him. 

Then, they're weaving left and right like crazy.

And yes, it's actually crazy. 

The boy in the back screams at every turn as they dodge stand after stand of market foods and auto parts. Why they don't crash, the lanky boy doesn't know, but for one thing, they're so close to hitting things that he can practically touch the products on the tables. The rider isn't phased, smoothly controlling the bike to swerve ever so carefully out of the way. 

The raven-haired doesn't realize how dangerous the ride really is until there's a crash behind them. 

He screams, looking back to find one of the motorcycle gang members thrown off their bike and landing into a stand of oranges. The others still continue in pursuit, though. Metal bats smack down displays in their way. 

"Eyes on the road!" The rider yells. 

The boy flinches. 

Strangely, the rider in the purple helmet didn't sound scared at all. In fact, they seemed to be pleasantly enjoying the ride! There was no trace of fear in the rider's voice. The lanky passenger couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but whoever they were, they had way more guts than he did. 

Some flowers go flying as they narrowly miss hitting a poor florist's setup. There are screams everywhere. Unfortunately, they can't be too sure of the damage as they speed under a large tent being put up over the road. While doing so, they accidently scare an innocent worker. The man shouts in surprise as he lets go of the tent support he's holding. Suddenly, the large white sheets of the tent start to come down, other supports folding in half as the contraption starts to crash. 

"Duck!" The rider yells as they increase speed.

The make it out of the tent's collapse radius just as the nylon sheets graze their heads. People help and dive for safety at what they've left behind. Still, the gang rides right over the collapse and comes closer. 

They're approaching the end of another street. The market is thinning out at this point, and the gang is right on them. The boy looks back to see the gang split up, two bikes going into opposite alleys. 

"They're splitting up!" He yells at the driver. "They're gonna surround us!" 

"Say, do you trust me?" 

"What?!" 

"You didn't answer before. Do you trust me?"

"A whaaatt?! Okay. Yes! No! Yes! Just do something! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" 

The rider just lets out a loud, noisy laugh. Before the boy in the back is prepared, the rider steps on the gas, bike bursting forward as they go at a speed that shouldn't be allowed on a public road. The raven-haired can see the two gang members ahead at the approaching T intersection. At this rate, if they turn either way, they're gonna crash! If they stop, they'll also crash into the gang behind them! 

What? 

What are they gonna do--?!

"Hold on tight!" The rider screams. "If you don't wanna die, jump off when I say three!" 

"WHAT?!" 

"One!"

They're so close to the intersection.

"Two!" 

They're too fast! They can't turn now! What is the rider doing?-- WHAT?! The boy screams as the rider let's go of the bike controls. 

"Three!" 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he clings onto the rider for dear life as he screams into a jump. With all the strength in his life, he leans to the right and forces his feet to push on the exhaust pipes, springing up into the air as the rider jumps with him. 

There's a deadly crash. 

First, he feels the impact on the ground. Next, he feels the burn on his leg. Then, there's the weight on his chest. The raven-haired coughs, body beat like he just got ran into by a train. He can only feel the buzz of a dizziness in his head and the winded sensation in his chest. 

"Shit! They crashed!" 

"Hurry! Scram before the cops come!" 

It feels like an eternity before the boy opens his eyes. He coughs, muscles aching and breathing uneven as he's still panicking. The heavy weight leaves his torso, and he can suddenly feel the bag of apples pressed into his body. 

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay? Oh my God, that was crazy! I'm so sorry. Wake up! Can you hear me?" 

When the lanky boy opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is green. Green and pink. He see the fluffy, glowing hair of a green headed angel with flushed rosy cheeks and worried pink baby lips. Is he dead? 

"Yah! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. Can you hear me? Hey!" The green haired waves his hands in front of his eyes. 

The black haired boy parts his lips. They're dry, cracked and a bit bloody. He tries to speak, but he can't with his body in shock. He can't feel too much of the actual pain though, adrenaline blocking his senses from feeling some pains he doesn't know about. 

"Oh my God. I need to call for an ambulance. Oh crap, my phone--!" 

".... I-I'm...okay...."

The lanky boy's voice croaks out. 

"OH MY GOD HE'S ALIVE!" The green haired screams. 

It's so loud, it snaps the raven-haired into reality. He sits up, apples falling off his chest. There's a rush of new panic as he touches his face and looks at his hands. There's a few scratches bleeding here and there, but over all his hand are fine. There's probably floor burn on one of his legs, but there is a good amount of scratches and gashes on his legs and knees. About half of his jeans are soaked in blood for all he can see. 

"...I-I....wh-what...!" The raven-haired starts to tear up, words stuck in his throat.

He's a crybaby. He gets scared. He lets his tears go.

"I'm so sorry!" The green angel hugs him. "I'm so so so sorry! I couldn't think of anything so I could only do what I thought I could. I didn't mean to crash you. I don't know the roads here yet and I-- you're bleeding. Right, I need to call for an ambulance. Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up? Wait, my phone is in the compartment of my bike and--"

They both look back to the bike. 

The boy realizes what model it is. He's been hearing people talk about it since it came out. It's beautiful... Now he recognizes it. He had wanted one too...

"I-I..." He tries. "I...y-your bike." 

Err.... Now I suppose you can call it junk.

Tragically, the black and purple Kawasaki Ninja H2 was totalled. It was pretty much busted, crashing into an only thick brick and metal building. Luckily, the building seemed abandoned. Unfortunately, the bike was gone and probably so was that rider's phone under the rubble. 

The green haired smiled at the compliment, seeing the other boy look at his broken bike with sorrow.

"Hey, do you have a phone?" The angel asked. "Just point. You don't have to talk." 

The raven-haired points to one of the pockets of his jeans. The green haired gently takes it out. It's a battered and cracked Android, but it still works. The angel dials a number and in no time, someone picks up. 

"This line is strictly reserved for Zhong Cooperations usage only. Please--" 

"Hi~ Jiejie," the green haired smiles into the phone, though it's sheepish.

"What..? Chenle?!" 

"Haha...Yeah...umm, Jie, I actually--"

"Zhong Chenle! What did you do now?!" 

"I'm sorry, Jie! I crashed into wall and now my Ninja's totalled!" 

"You WHAT?! Are you okay Chenle? Where are you? I'll send you medical assistance." 

"Seodam Market," Chenle says quickly. "And um, I'm fine, but please send the crew. I was wearing gear, but I can't say the same for my friend."

"My GOD! Zhong Chenle!" 

"It was an accident...! Sorta. Not really. Okay, so we escaped a biker gang." 

"Oh my god, this just gets WORSE," the girl on the other side groans. "What am I gonna tell Kun-gege?" 

"Don't!" Chenle screeches. 

"Don't?! What do you mean don't?! You crashed your newest bike at a market that Kun-gege asked you to run an errand at, and you expect me not to tell him?" 

"Ah Jie~! I promise I won't do it again. Just let me off this once. It was an accident. An accident okay? Some mean guys cornered me when I got lost. Okay?" 

"No."

"Please Jie! I just got in Korea and Kun-ge won't let me go outside if he learns about this. Please? I came here just to breathe the air outside." 

"Ugh, you crazy child...." She grumbles. "Fine. But you owe me." 

Chenle lights up.

"Okay! Thank you Jiejie! You're the best! Say, could I ask you for one more thing..?" 

"Ughhhh....!" Chenle can imagine her headache. "What now?" 

"Can you have them ship me the other Kawasaki Ninja H2 I have?" 

"Chenle, you just crashed your bike--" 

"Please?!" 

"No! That's enough riding for one day." 

"But it's not for me..." Chenle looks to the injured boy next to him. "I... I need it as an apology. Please send it to me." 

"...crazy kids these days. God I hate my job," Chenle hears her curse. "Why can't I fucking retire?" 

"Jie~ Jiejie, please let me off!"

"Alright alright!" She gives in. "You owe me now. Twice." 

"Okay Jie!" Chenle excitedly screeches. "Thank you, thank you so much!" 

"You better. I swear, I'm gonna dig my own grave doing your bidding one day," she grunts. 

"Ah~ Jie~" Chenle pouts. "I'm not that bad!"

"Please say that when you haven't crashed a bike and almost killed a person." 

"I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't almost kill a person! He's alive! He's alive and his name is--" Chenle looks to the injured boy. "Say, what's your name?" 

"J-Jisung. Park Jisung." 

"His name is Jisung. Jisung Park." 

The girl groans again. 

"You're a handful, Zhong Chenle."

\---

Thinking back on it now, Jisung can't believe it really happened. 

He was injured, and out of nowhere, a huge white van with a crew of doctors came. They first chatted to Chenle in some language Jisung guessed was Chinese. After, they quickly patched Jisung up. 

When they left, a towing vehicle came next. The person operating it too, chatted with Chenle in Chinese before taking care of the motorcycle. Once it was gone, they didn't have to wait long before a big commercial truck came by. Chenle helped Jisung stand up. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you. I didn't mean to get you hurt," Chenle honestly says, a pout evident in his words. "I won't ask you to forgive me, but please take this." 

"What..?"

Jisung's confused. 

What kind of person gets a personal medical team, personalized towing, and can call usage on a commercial semi-truck?

Chenle steadies Jisung before walking to the back of the truck. The driver speaks to him in Chinese again before opening the back and setting up a ramp. Chenle disappears inside before coming out with something in his hands.

Park Jisung doesn't know who he ran into today, but it's just his luck. 

Chenle walks down the ramp with... another Kawasaki Ninja H2?

It's modified and sparkling too. It's expensive, just like the one before. Except, instead of purple and black, this one is green and silver. He walks it over to Jisung and hands him a key. 

"Here. It's yours now." 

"....you... you're...kidding...right?" Jisung's hands go to his mouth. "I can't... who... who are you?" 

"I'm Zhong Chenle," the green-haired says easily. "My older cousin owns a small restaurant in the city." 

"B-But how.... how can you do all of this?" 

"Hmm.... Ummm," Chenle taps a finger on his chin in thought. "Um, Kun-ge said... If anyone asks, I'm a chaebol!" 

"You're a... what..?" 

Chenle smiles. 

"I don't know what it means either, but I'm in Korea for one thing! And that's to race with my cousins at the races!" 

"Your cousins...?" 

"Dong Sicheng and Qian Kun!" Chenle happily cheers. "They're in a team called WayV!" 

It's the second time today Jisung's asked if he's dead. 

He still isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have pictures of Chenle's and Jisung's motorcycles, but it's kind of hard to put pictures here. Help. (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩___-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)
> 
> Chenle's (trashed) Motorcycle:   
> https://images.app.goo.gl/yxvHjPvLY7Hqr1z46
> 
> Jisung's Motorcycle:   
> https://images.app.goo.gl/NzwQvWWAak2sihCy7
> 
> Watch for Chapter 3 soon! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧  
> I call my readers "Lovelies". Is that okay? 
> 
> See you soon, Lovelies! ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually a lot of italics in this story but it didn't transfer over. (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> I'm still trying to figure it out, so please be patient with me! (´；ω；｀)
> 
> We've met Donghyuck, Mark, and Renjun this chapter! Are you ready to meet more? 
> 
> ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


End file.
